Oil and gas production and refining operations produce gaseous emissions, which can be poisonous, malodorous, smokey, noisey and otherwise harmful to the environment. Over the years and especially more recently, governmental regulations require proper handling of these gaseous emissions while minimizing effects on the environment.
Accordingly there is a need for a venturi nozzle for a gas combustor.